Feliz dia de los inocentes, mi amor
by Ivis.Cullen
Summary: Bella decide hacerle una pequeña broma a Edward, por el día de los inocentes, pero con lo que no contaba era con la reacción de su novio vampiro gracias a su "bromita". ―¡Feliz día de los inocentes, mi amor! ―murmuró contra sus labios. One shot.


**Declaimers: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Stephanie Meyer, pero sin duda alguna la historia es completamente mía. Es un one-shoot, chicas(os).

Aclaración: Esta situada en Eclipse, a comienzos, donde Edward insistía en que Bella no debería ver a Jake, pero ella se escapaba para verlo.

.

**"Feliz Día de los inocentes, mi amor"**

**.**

* * *

El día no podía estar pasando cada vez más lento.

Miraba con el ceño fruncido las pancartas que adornaban el instituto, indicando la fiesta del día de los inocentes de esta noche.

Todos en los pasillos se hacían pequeñas bromas y se reían de las caras sorprendidas de sus amigos, los cuales aún estando enojados se reían de las bromas que les hacían.

―Vamos, Bella ―suspiré y tomé la mano de mi novio. Estábamos en la última clase del día: Biología. Sonreí cuando el Sr. Banner ingresó arrastrando el mueble con la televisión.

Nos había dicho la clase pasada que veríamos cómo se producían las células cancerosas y cuáles eran los problemas que causaban. No me hice gran problema, debido a que había pasado esta materia en Phoenix hace dos años, y me relajé por completo en mi asiento.

Muchas veces me sorprendía lo atrasados que estaban acá con las materias, pero simplemente era por que allá en Arizona se utilizaba el último año para preparar tu ingreso a la universidad. En cambio acá era diferente, se tomaban su tiempo con las clases y cuando se daban cuenta de lo atrasados que estaban…, simplemente te llenaban de trabajos y exámenes finales complicados, pero gracias a _Dios _tengo a Edward y él me ayudaba a repasar algunas cosas.

Me relajé un poco cuando la luz se apagó y el salón quedó a oscuras, excepto por el resplandor de la brillante pantalla, mientras apoyaba mi cuerpo al costado de Edward. Él sonrió y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me abrazó firmemente.

Tenía que admitir que no prestaba atención alguna a la televisión y sólo me dedicaba a jugar con los níveos y finos dedos de mi vampiro.

Sonreí débilmente y recordé a Jacob.

Edward me había prohibido verlo y eso me colocaba triste y furiosa. Además, el hecho de que mi _mejor amigo _me ignorara no ayudaba mucho en mi humor, pero siempre trataba de evitar soltar mi enojo con Edward, él no se merecía que lo tratara así y mucho menos si él sólo quería "protegerme del joven licántropo". Puras boberías, Jake no me dañaría.

Quería poder evitar sentir dolor cuando pensaba en él y que se sintiera mal por toda esta situación. Él me había prometido que siempre sería mi mejor amigo, al igual que yo me prometí que nunca lo haría sufrir por mi culpa y yo vengo y lo primero que hago es eso.

No sabía cuántas veces había soñado con que todos estos problemas se terminaban, que todos pudiéramos estar juntos. Sonaba egoísta, pero quería que hubiera una vez en la que Edward y Jake pudieran estar en una misma habitación sin pelear o mirarse con tanto odio y rencor. También quería que todo este asunto de Victoria y los Vulturi se terminaran, para así poder estar con Edward el resto de nuestras vidas inmortales. Sin embargo, él seguía insistiendo en que primero me tenía que casar con él y luego me transformaría.

Quería que Jacob fuera mi padrino…, pero sabía que eso no pasaría jamás.

Suspiré, tratando de evitar las lágrimas. Por suerte la pantalla del televisor se apagó y el maestro encendió las luces. Mis ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse y tuve que pestañear varias veces para que se adaptaran.

―¿Vamos? ―miré a Edward y asentí. Tomó mi bolso, junto al suyo, y entrelazó nuestros dedos, guiándonos hacia la salida. Caminamos en silencio hacia el aparcamiento, donde Alice nos esperaba impacientemente.

―¡Apresúrense, tengo que arreglar a Bella para esta noche! ―chilló dando saltitos. Fruncí mis cejas.

―¿Esta noche? ¿A qué te refieres, Alice? ―susurré despacio, sintiendo como el pánico me invadía. No quería saber a que se refería con "esta noche", pero sabía que no me gustaría. Nada de lo que ella hacía me gustaba.

―La fiesta del día de los inocentes, Bella ―respondió como si fuera lo más obvio. Rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

―No iré ―ella me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo y Edward se carcajeó, llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban a nuestro lado. Todavía no me acostumbraba a ser el centro de atención del instituto.

―Claro que irás, ya lo vi ―sonrió con suficiencia y yo sólo apreté mis dientes. Suspiré contando hasta diez y asentí con un gruñido.

Nos subimos rápidamente al ostentoso _volvo _de mi vampiro, quien comenzó a manejar hasta mi casa.

De la nada se me ocurrió la idea de hacerle una pequeña broma a Edward, debido al día en el que estábamos, tenía una excusa perfecta. Pero no se me ocurría con qué podía engañarlo.

Alice soltó una risita y me guiñó el ojo. Supuse que sabía lo que quería hacer, pero no dudé en corresponder su sonrisa con complicidad. Edward nos miró extrañado y frunció las cejas. Supuse que trató de leer la mente de Alice, pero era más que claro que ella lo bloqueaba.

―Alice… ―comenzó, pero ella movió su mano, ignorándolo.

―Déjalo, Edward ―respondió divertida. Me reí silenciosamente y divisé la casa de Charlie. Mi giré para mirar a mi novio y vi que tenía el volante fuertemente apretado. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y me preocupé.

―¿Qué…? ―comencé, pero me callé al ver la moto negra y la gran figura de mi _mejor amigo _en la acera. Lo miré entre sorprendida y contenta. Estaba mucho más alto que la última vez que lo vi.

Al notar que lo miraba, me sonrió y yo le correspondí de forma automática.

Edward gruñó de manera audible y la sonrisa de Jacob se ensanchó aún más.

Cuando el volvo se detuvo, no lo pensé dos veces y abrí la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más hacia mi mejor amigo, Edward ya tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

―Edward ―advertí, pero él no me prestó atención. Bufé cruzándome de brazos.

―¿Qué haces acá, _chucho_? ―su voz era cortante y sombría, por lo que causó que me estremeciera y que él me abrazara más fuerte.

―Vengo a ver a Bells, _chupasangre ―_contesto Jacob. Bufé otra vez. Es que no había momento en que no se trataran tan despectivamente.

―Jake… ―susurré y él sonrió. Traté de acercarme, pero Edward no lo permitió. Nuevamente―. Edward ―lo miré y rogué por que entendiera, pero él no parecía o quería entender.

―Vete de acá, chucho, si quieres volver a tener cuatro patas ―respondió con voz hosca. Miré Jacob y él me miró por unos segundos, luego se giró y tomó la moto. Cuando pasó por mi lado, acarició lentamente mi mejilla, provocando que Edward se tensara, y sonrió.

―Te quiero, Bells. Siento no poder cumplir mi promesa ―miró a Edward y se giró, encendiendo la maquina y arrancando a toda velocidad.

Sentía como la furia y la pena me consumía.

―¡Ah! ―chillé y casi sonreí con mi idea. Me solté rápidamente del abrazo de Edward y vi como Alice sonreía desde el asiento del volvo. Miré a mi novio y sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. A veces agradecía llorar cuando me enfurecía―. ¡¿Por qué haces esto, Edward?! ―bramé. Él me miró sorprendido, pero suavizó su cara antes de contestarme.

―Bella…

―Nada de Bella, Edward ―lo interrumpí y él se calló. Bien, esto era perfecto―. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué siempre haces esto? Es que no ves que es mi _mejor amigo_, no necesito que me cuides como si tuviera 5 años, Edward. No soy una niña chica…

―Bella ―miré como su expresión se endurecía y Alice sonrió fugazmente―. Sabes perfectamente que él es…

―Un licántropo Joven ―me burlé y rodé los ojos―. Es mi amigo, Edward. No es como si fueras mi _papá _para prohibirme que lo vea ―sabía que Charlie nunca me prohibiría ver a Jacob―. ¡No soy una niña chica, Edward, entiéndelo! ―chillé furiosa, al menos intentándolo. Nunca lo había tratado así. Edward me miró sorprendido, para luego agachar su cabeza dolido. Reprimí todas las ganas de dejar esto hasta acá y para abrazarlo―. Esto me tiene aburrida, Edward. No sé… no sé si pueda seguir con esto… ―susurré, como si fuera un suspiro, pero él me escuchó y levantó la cabeza de golpe, mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos. Miré a Alice asustada y ella levantó su mano incitándome a que continuara.

―¿A… a qué… te refieres, Bella? ―tartamudeó. No sabía cual sería su reacción, sabía que podía enojarse cuando terminara con esto, pero sabía que me perdonaría… Creo.

―Quiero que terminemos ―susurré con voz firme. Era lo primero que se me había ocurrido…

―¿Qué? ―su voz se quebró y yo lo miré sorprendida. No, esto iba a acabar mal. No debería de haber empezado con esto―. No. No, no, no, Bella, por favor, no ―él se acercó y sólo quedó a unos centímetros de mi cara. Sonreí mientras le rodeaba el cuello con mis brazos.

―¡Feliz día de los inocentes, mi amor! ―susurré contra sus labios. Él se quedó petrificado durante unos segundos y luego sonrió, suspirando y respondiendo mi beso.

Su beso fue desesperado y eso me hizo sentir culpable.

―Casi me _matas _del susto, Isabella ―murmuró contra mis labios. Sonreí y volví a besarlo.

* * *

**¡Besitos y abrazos, nenas! :)**


End file.
